This invention relates to a continuous motion converter for converting rotary motion to reciprocatory motion and/or reciprocatory motion to rotary motion.
Known means for effecting conversion of rotary motion to reciprocatory motion have utilised an endless flexible drive member such as a chain around a pair of spaced wheels where the chain supports a carrier which will move with the movement of the chain over the wheels. In most cases the carrier is supported to one side of the chain in order that it does not interfere with the support shafts of the wheels. Where the carrier is supported from both sides of the chain provision must be made to provide support at the side of the wheels to which the shafts are mounted when the position of the carrier fixed to the chain is in alignment with the shafts. This arrangement however, has also been found to be unsatisfactory since the other side of the carrier is not so supported and eccentric loadings are induced on the chain carrier and wheel.